Photovoltaic cells are widely used for the generation of electricity. Multiple photovoltaic cells may be interconnected in module assemblies. Such modules may in turn be arranged in arrays and integrated into building structures or otherwise assembled to convert solar energy into electricity by the photovoltaic effect. Certain photovoltaic cell fabrication processes involve depositing thin film materials on a substrate to form a light absorbing layer sandwiched between electrical contact layers. The front or top contact is a transparent and conductive layer for current collection and light enhancement, the light absorbing layer is a semiconductor material, and the back contact is a conductive layer to provide electrical current throughout the cell.